This proposal is for a continuation of an ADAMHA RSDA, Level II. The long-term purpose of this award is to support development of the investigator in pursuing a program of research on the social and mental health impact of new computer technologies. The research has two goals, to understand the policy implications of new computing technology and to make a contribution to basic social science. This proposal describes a research program on the social and personal effects of introducing and using computers and computer networks in organizations. The focus is on basic processes within groups and organizations, not effects on isolated individuals or on society as a whole. In the first five years of the award, the PI identified important social psychological processes and critical technology variables. In the next five years, the PI plans two lines of work that are relevant to basic social and mental health processes. The first is a series of studies on the social and personal consequences of electronic communication in organizations. These studies will examine the creation and functioning of new social arrangements made possible by network technology, and the effects on individuals' participation, well- being, acquaintanceship formation, competence, information sharing, organizational good citizenship, and social acceptance and support. The effects of these social arrangements on "peripheral" organizational members are of particular interest and relevance to mental health because such people are most at risk. The second line of work will examine "sociosomatic" injury and illness related to the use of computers. Organizational and survey studies will investigate the role of culture, work organization, ergonomic factors, and social influence on the nature of computer-related health complaints. They will examine how symptoms cluster in regions and work settings, and how social meaning surrounding problems is developed in organizations. Experiments will study the process by which particular physical discomforts or stresses are perceived as symptoms and identified as a problem.